Series 7: The Deep Freeze
by X-Chick303
Summary: First in my own version of series 7. The Doctor has officially left Amy and Rory, and ends up at Area 51. Now he has to save the Earth from being frozen from the inside out, with some help from an extremely irritating female soldier.


**(Opening scene. Space, slowly showing a rotating Earth. Music becomes more dramatic, then the view rapidly closes in on Earth, zooming in until it stops at green alarm clock.)**

_BREEEEEP! BREEEEEP!_

"Carter? Carter? Carter, wake up. It's almost time to go!"

The young woman opened her eyes. She was back in her bed. Appearance-wise, she has just-below-the-shoulder brown-blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles sprinkled across her nose, and Caucasian skin. She sat up, revealing that she had a tattoo on her right arm, black block lettering that said, "GRACE."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your shirt on.", she shouted back.

A montage played, showing the woman (Carter, I suppose) showering, getting dressed, and prepping a rifle. Her name tag read, "Sgt. Carter Benson."

That's right. She's military.

She walked outside, heading for a plane. A she sat down in her seat, she said to a colleague, "So, where are they transferring us, anyway? Why all the secrecy?"

"I have no idea.", he replied. "But I hear it's important. Like, _oval office_ important."

That's right. They're also Americans.

The colleague gave her a smile. "But maybe when we get there, we can find a place to go out for drinks?"

Carter rolled her eyes. "Jameson, you're a good soldier, bur don't push your luck."

Several hours later, the plane landed. When Carter got off, she saw a regular military base. In the middle of of a desert.

"No. Way.", she whispered to herself. She recognized this place.

They were at the infamous Area 51.

* * *

><p>"You were all chosen, because you proved to be the most trustworthy during training.", said General Harris Stone. He was addressing the soldiers in front of him in the hanger. "Now, you may have heard all the conspiracy theories about Area 51. About how we keep alien-related stuff from the public. But with all the events that have happened over in Europe over the last few years, you all must be a bit skeptical."<p>

They followed him into an elevator. It descended, revealing a great big space in front of them. Labs and test sites as far as the eye can see.

"We are studying extra-terrestrials here. This program became official in 1969, under orders of President Nixon*****. You are all here to protect this place, so that we may protect our country."

Later that week, Carter was on patrol with, of course, Jameson.

"Did you hear all that drivel he said to us a few days ago? What does he think we are? Idiots?", Carter said. "Aliens don't exist."

"What about all the weird stuff that happened a few years ago? Like when that ship crashed into Big Ben in London, or all that stuff over the radios about Prisoner Zero******? What do you have to say to that?", Jameson asked.

"Hoaxes.", Carter replied. "Call me a skeptic, but I refuse to believe in that kind of stuff. Even if we are at Area 51. It's just easier to think that we're the only ones out here."

"You really are the soldier girl, aren't you?"

"Considering that's my job... yeah."

"Haven't you ever wanted to do something else? I heard that your dad was pretty-"

"Can we drop this?"

Jameson shrugged and went down another hall. Carter simply continued, thinking about what Jameson said. What _did_ she want to do?

_Vworp, Vworp!_

Carter turned her head. What was that strange noise?

_Vworp, Vworp!_

It was coming from a file room. Prepping her gun, she kicked down the door, prepared to fire. Instead, she found a 60s police box.

The doors opened, and out came a man in a tweed jacket and a bowtie. He was also wearing a fez.

"Well, this most definitely not Barcelona. Why is it whenever I want to go there, I end up someplace completely different?", he said. He sounded British.

Carter cocked her gun. "Who are you? And how the heck did you get that 1960s reject in here?"

He looked at her. "And now some American girl is pointing a gun in my face. What's the deal with Americans and guns?"

Carter shot the fez off his head, and the man protested.

"I said, who are you?", she shouted.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm the Doctor.", he replied.

"Doctor who?", Carter asked.

He shrugged, as if he were unsure how to answer.

"I said, Doctor _who_?", she asked again

* * *

><p><strong>(Doctor Who theme plays)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>5 Minutes Ago<em>

"You know, old girl," the Doctor said aloud, as if talking to the TARDIS. "One of the many asked questions in any universe is 'What do I do next?'"

The Doctor sighs as he leaned against console panel. "The universe thinks I'm dead, so I can't do nearly _half_ the things I found fun now. My wife is in prison, so it's still going to be a wee bit hard to see her."

He looked up at the ceiling, and smiled. "You always knew the right thing to say." The Doctor hopped off the console. "Enough moping! When in doubt, go places!"

He began turning knobs and pulling levers. "And mayhaps it's time I went to Planet Barcelona! I keep trying to go, but something always gets in the way."

The Doctor punched the throttle, and so began the _Vworp, Vworp! _sound that he'd come to love so much. The floor of the TARDIS rattled. Even after all these centuries, the Doctor still couldn't make a steady landing.

The Doctor brushed himself off as his ship came to a stop. He grabbed a fez off a nearby coat rack, and marched out the door.

Naturally, it didn't occur to him that he may not have landed in Barcelona.

Instead, the Doctor found himself in front of a young woman, who was dressed in military fatigues.

"Well, this most definitely not Barcelona. Why is it whenever I want to go there, I end up someplace completely different?", he said.

The woman cocked her gun. "Who are you? And how the heck did you get that 1960s reject in here?"

The Doctor sighed and looked at her. "And now some American girl is pointing a gun in my face. What's the deal with Americans and guns? "

The lady shot the fez off his head. The Doctor's eye followed in absolute shock.

"Oi! That was my last one..."

"I said, who are you?", the fez murderer shouted.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm the Doctor.", he replied.

"Doctor who?", Carter asked.

The Doctor shrugged. He'd heard this question all too many times.

"I said, Doctor _who_?", she asked again.

"You have no idea how much trouble that question's caused me.", The Doctor casually walked past her and marveled at the building.

* * *

><p>The Doctor entered the hallway, wiping a finger on the wall and then proceeded to lick it. (His finger, not the wall.)<p>

He smacked his lips together a few times. "Area 51! I haven't been here since the 50s, not since those Beetle men and a waitress. I distinctly remember a waitress*******."

Carter, who had followed the Doctor with her gun still in hand, blinked. "If you've been here before, can I see some kind of identification?"

The Doctor grinned and whipped out the infamous psychic paper. "Here you are! I'm Agent "The Doctor," from Scotland Yard."

Carter just gave him a skeptical look. "It's blank."

He frowned. "No, it says... blah, blah, blah... Scotland Yard."

"And I'm saying, it's_ blank_.", Carter was now slightly irritated. She once again cocked her gun, and revealed handcuffs. "You're coming with me."

The Doctor, however, was still back a few chapters. Without warning, he grabbed Carter's head and pulled it in close, putting the two nose-to-nose.

"Hey!" Carter tried to pull back, but this guy was pretty sturdy.

"Oh, you are _brilliant_!", The Doctor seemed absolutely giddy. "Nobody's seen through my psychic paper since William Shakespeare! And he was a genius!"

Now Carter was convinced that this man was completely insane. With ease, she brought her gun up to the madman's head. "Down. Down. Yeah, way down."

Following orders, the Doctor got on one knee. Carter whipped out her radio, and spoke into it, saying, "Attention all personnel, we have an intruder on Level Four. I repeat, an intruder on Level Four. Male, brown hair, tall, wearing tweed and a bow tie. Possibly British and claims to be 'The Doctor.'"

A reply squawked back. "Alright, hold on. We'll be sending backup in a moment. Does he have any suspicious materials or items on him?"

The Doctor sighed, and prepared for his secret to be blown.

Carter's response, however, was, "No, sir. No suspicious materials or items."

"Wait!" The new voice sounded a bit more urgent than the last. "Did he say was _a _doctor, or _the _Doctor?"

"Not that I think it matters, but _the _Doctor. Why, does _the_ General have_ the_ cold?"

"Never mind," the voice interjected. "Just bring him down to Level 1. And if he takes out a little silver tube with a glowing end to it? Shoot him."

"Aye, sir." Carter put her radio back in its pocket, and turned to the Doctor. "_Do _you have a silver tube with a glow-y end on it?"

The Doctor obliged to pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his coat pocket, which resulted in her swiping it away.

Carter led the Doctor down the hallway, and into an elevator.

"I always did like elevators.", The Doctor smiled. "Or lifts, as we call them back in England. They've just got that _thing_ about them, you know what I mean?"

"Absolutely not." Carter growled.

"Good.", They waited a bit longer as they elevator descended, so the Doctor decided to ask what had been on his mind.

"Why didn't you mention my TARDIS?" The Doctor queried.

"Your what-is?" Carter's gun never left the Doctor's head.

"My tacky 1960s reject.", the Doctor quoted. "Why didn't a loyal soldier mention that to her superiors?"

"For starters," Carter retorted. "I never said it was tacky. If anything's tacky, it's your bow tie."

"Bow ties are cool.", was the Doctor's classic reply.

Carter continued. "And second, I don't know why." The doors slid open. "Why _didn't_ I tell my superiors?"

As they exited the elevator, and went down one last hallway, the Doctor asked, "What's your name?"

Hesitant to reply, Carter revealed. "Sergeant Carter Benson, age 25, blood type a-positive, star sign Virgo, and why am I telling you all this?"

He smiled as they approached the door leading into Level 1. "I _am_ a Doctor."

Carter rolled her eyes as she stuck her ID card on a scanner, thus opening the door.

As they entered, the Doctor could see that America had a lot more to do with aliens since the 50s then they'd been letting on. As they walked, he saw them taking apart weapons, dissecting things that looked like organs. He even gave a small gasp when he saw a few men disassembling an empty Dalek casing.

The Doctor gave her a look. "You do realize I find this all disturbing."

Carter turned to look back at him. "It's my job to guard it, not give an opinion."

The duo was stopped by large man with gray hair and a snide look on his face.

Carter saluted. "General Stone. I've brought the Doctor."

Stone nodded at her, and led them to a room sealed off from the rest of Level 1 via several glass walls.

He sat them both down at a table and looked at the Doctor in a very interrogating fashion. "You're the Doctor?"

"Last time I checked.", the Doctor replied.

Stone threw down a file. In it was reports, statistics, and a picture of the Tenth Doctor.

The Doctor grimaced at the photo. "Why did they have to use _that_ picture? It was during my less fashionable times! I mean, chuck taylors! What was I thinking?"

"How can you be the same man?", Carter asked. "That guy is some skinny man with spiky hair."

The Doctor picked up the file. "You'd think Nixon would've update this file."

"Nixon, at the time, thought it would be better if he didn't tell us about you.", Stone replied. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean to come here.", the Doctor answered. "I was on my way to Barcelona. The planet, mind you, not the city. But for some reason, I ended up here. Now, if you would be so kind, I'll be on my way."

The Doctor attempted to stand up, but was pushed back down by Stone.

"Not so fast, Doctor. We've been looking for you for decades. We have some questions. Like, where your box is, and how you were able to pull off a physical transformation that puts Michael Jackson to shame."

He turned to Carter. "Benson, I want you to guard him. Make sure he stays put. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to speak to my superiors."

She saluted him. "Yes, sir."

Stone exited. The Doctor sighed. "Save America from giant beetles, plus aliens you can't even remember and _this_ is the thanks I get? Shameful."

Carter ignored him. "Great! I'm stuck babysitting some British idiot. What are we supposed to do the entire time?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know. We're a irritating woman and an mad alien locked in a glass room. I suppose we could just... _talk_ to each other."

The was a long silence, until Carter broke it. "I'll make coffee."

* * *

><p>Stone rushed out of the elevator, past several patrols, and finally entered a room labeled, "CAUTION: DO NOT ENTER." Once he closed the door, he slipped on a heavy coat that hanging next to it. His breath was visible, indicating that it was very cold.<p>

"Sorry I'm late. We had an intruder.", Stone explained.

"**Our scanners detected vortex energy. Who was the intruder?**"

"A man known as 'the Doctor.'"

"**WHAT!**", the mysterious voice shouted. It sounded very angry. "**THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!**"

Stone looked taken aback. He didn't understand.

The mysterious voice calmed down. "**Never mind. Are the reactors in place?**"

Stone nodded. "Yes. Everything's going according to your plan."

"**Good.**"

Finally, the owner of the voice was revealed. It was an armored creature made entirely out of ice. "**Soon, Earth will belong to the Cryovile!**"

* * *

><p>"... Just imagine it! 32 nebulae becoming stars at the <em>exact same time<em>! It's cosmic harmony!", the Doctor rattled on.

Carter looked up from his file. "Have you ever had coffee before today?"

He shook his head so hard, she was afraid it was going to fall off. "Not once! And it's rubbish, I tell you, rubbish! But highly addicting!"

Carter gently took away his cup. "Anyway, I just finished reading your file. It says you're an alien, but that's doubtful. You look human."

"No, _you_ look Time Lord. We were here first.", he argued.

She rolled her eyes. "And that police box? It's your_ ship_?"

The Doctor nodded again. "Yup! It's called the TARDIS. **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imension **I**n **S**pace. I use it to go traveling. Sometimes I bring people along, as companions!" Then he got a more relaxed, sad expression. "But I've decided not to do that anymore. I'm currently in a position where it'd be too dangerous to take someone along."

Carter couldn't get a read on this guy. At times he acted like a mad person, but other times, he was just a very sad man.

The Doctor took deep breath and let it out again. "Well, enough about me. What's your story, Carter?"

She gave a weak smile. "The typical trying-to-live-up-to-my-dad's-expectations story. He's some 4-star general, and he wanted a son to follow in his footsteps. Instead, he got me. In fact, he was the one who insisted on naming me Carter. My mom wanted Cheryl, but what the old man says, goes. So, I joined the military when I was eighteen. But my father still isn't satisfied." Carter paused. "Why am I telling you all of this? You're just some guy I'm guarding, claiming to be an alien."

"I _am_ a Doctor. I'm also supposedly extremely easy to talk to.", the Doctor replied. Then he shivered. "Blimey! Why is it so cold in here?"

"It's the air-conditioning. We happen to be underneath a desert.", Carter answered. "What about it?"

He didn't answer, but instead watched as men carting a big device walk by. He banged on the glass door, getting their attention. "Oi! You lot! What's that thing there?"

The men were startled, but one answered, "Just some spare parts."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because to me, it looks like a cryo-thermic reactor. Which, by the way, is usually found off planet."

The men gave him a fearful look, then rushed off. Carter pulled him away from the door.

"What do you think you're doing? And what all that stuff about cryo... thermic... whatever? Those two things don't even belong together."

The Doctor grabbed her shoulders. "Carter, listen. I think this place might be in danger. And I'm usually right about these things. That thing they were carting was alien."

"So?", Carter asked. "This is Area 51. _Everything_ is supposedly alien here. The reports say all this stuff crashed onto Earth."

"You're right, that was a stupid observation. Moving on! That particular piece of equipment is extremely delicate. Believe me, I would know. Cryo-thermic reactors break if you look at them funny. So if one crashed to Earth..."

Carter wasn't sure if she could trust this guy, but decided to finish his sentence. "... It would've been shattered."

The Doctor nodded. "Exactly. Carter, it's your job to protect this place. And if it's danger, you need to do your job. Now, will you let me help you?"

Carter was silent.

* * *

><p>"If you do anything that I find suspicious, I'm going to have to shoot you.", Carter threatened.<p>

"Fair enough. Now, come along Benson.", the Doctor replied.

The duo was rushing down a hallway, trying to catch up with the cart. Finally they came to a dead end, with a door marked, "CAUTION: DO NOT ENTER."

"This room is off-limits.", Carter pointed out.

"Well, most things they don't want you to see, are.", the Doctor retorted. He turned the handle, finding it unlocked.

The duo entered the dark room, unable to really see anything out of the ordinary.

Carter unclipped a flashlight from her belt. "Alright, Doc. This was your idea, so lead the way."

"_Doctor_," the Doctor corrected. "And you work here. I follow you."

Carter rolled her eyes (this seemed to be a frequent action of hers) and began down a hallway.

After going a ways, they entered another room and Carter tugged on her coat, shivering. "Is it just me, or did it drop 20 degrees?"

"You're right again. This room is definitely colder-"

Before the Doctor could finish that statement, he slipped and fell to the floor with a_ thud_.

Holding in a chuckle, Carter helped him back up. "You okay? What'd you slip on?"

Rubbing his sore back, the Doctor felt the surface that had belittled him. "Ice. The ground is frozen solid." He gave Carter a smug look. "Still think it's the air conditioning?"

Carter smirked. "You look pretty superior for someone who was just owned by a patch of frozen water."

The madman started pacing. "Okay, so I get dragged here when I wanted to go to Barcelona, I see a cryo-thermic generator intact, and I slip on a floor that is frozen solid. As the song goes, 'What does it mean?' C'mon Doctor, what are you missing? Who is doing this?"

He turned to Carter, about to ask her opinion, but instead got a look of pure terror.

The Doctor dropped his arms. "There's something really alien/scary behind me, isn't there?"

Carter nodded slowly.

The exasperated Doctor whirled around to see a colossal creature made of ice. (And, somehow, looked very familiar.)

The Doctor calmly adjusted his bow tie. "Oh! Hello! You must be the one making it so darn cold in here. Why would that be?"

"**You are the Doctor.**", the creature hissed.

"That would be correct!"

Carter was now more astonished by this loon. How was he so calm?

Breaths of icy air emerged from the beast. "**You... should be dead.**"

"I got better?" The Doctor looked slightly more worried.

The creature raised it's arm.

In response, the Doctor grabbed _Carter's _arm. He looked at her straight in the eye, and said, "Run."

The two leapt out of the way and ran, just nearly avoiding a volley of ice spears.

Back out in the hallway, the duo hid behind a corner.

"I take it back! All of it!", Carter was gasping. "Aliens exist! They're real! I believe!"

"That's brilliant.", the Doctor said. "Here's the plan- you're going to run away while I distract it and then you'll pretend this never happened."

"What? Why?", she shouted.

There was a crash at the end of the hall. The beast was catching up.

"Because I can't have another human run around with me! I'm not doing that anymore. You stay with me, you'll die! Now, go!"

The Doctor jumped into the hallway, shouting, "Look at me! I'm a distraction!"

Ice spikes shot past him as Carter dashed down the opposite way and out of the room.

The creature stalked up to the Doctor, which was a little hard to do considering it was a bit too tall for the ceiling.

"**Why are you still alive?**", the creature rasped.

The Doctor just shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe I'm just that clever."

The creature claws snapped forward and lifted him in the air.

"**That can easily be changed.**"

Just as the Doctor thought he was going to die for real this time, a bolt of green energy blasted the beast, causing it to drop the Doctor.

Another bolt hit the beast and it shattered.

The Doctor stood up and sighed in relief. "That was convenient." When he turned to see what had saved him, his two hearts skipped a couple beats.

It was a Dalek.

* * *

><p>General Stone stepped into the bright, glass room, looking over some files. "Alright, Benson, what have you gotten out of-" He stopped to see that the room was completely empty.<p>

Stone threw down the papers. "Blast it! Where are they?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor stepped back a bit. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!"<p>

The Dalek's head rotated a bit, then the light in its eye stalk went out.

The Doctor blinked in confusion.

"And the best part is that the science geeks rigged this empty shell with a remote control with full access to the weapons system! Convenient, huh?"

Carter appeared from behind the Dalek shell, proudly showing off the remote.

"Carter! You scared me half to death!", The Doctor tried to calm his thumping hearts. "And I told you to run away!"

"You're welcome.", Carter replied flatly. "And second, I felt guilty about leaving you behind. I don't want to get killed, but I have _some_ morality."

She tossed aside the remote and walked up to the Doctor. "It's my job to protect this place. And if those Killer-Snowmen are endangering it, I have to do something about it." She smirked. "So, in a nutshell, you're stuck with me."

The Doctor was silent for a moment, looking at her face. She had the same exasperated, yet adventurous, expression he had seen on so many other women before her. He sighed. "Fine, you can help. But don't go regretting it later."

He turned around and walked back down the hall, and Carter followed.

"So, what was that thing, anyway?", she asked, trying to keep up with his quick pace.

"I'm not sure, It looked a little bit like a Pyrovile********.", the Doctor replied.

"I'm not going to pretend that I know what that is.", Carter said.

"They're this race of living magma creatures. I met them when I went to Pompeii on Volcano Day.", he explained.

She gave him a look. "Yeah, that thing seemed a _little_ devoid of living magma."

"Which is exactly why I said it only _looked_ like a Pyrovile."

A few minutes later, they were back in the very cold room with the slippery floor. After a moment of feeling around, the Doctor found another door. When he turned the handle, it was locked.

"Hmm, locked.", he muttered. He patted his pockets. "Where did I put my-"

Before he could even finish that sentence, Carter whipped out her gun and shot the doorknob off with a BANG!

The Doctor looked at the now non-existent doorknob, then back at Carter. "That works too."

Carter smiled as she pushed open the door. "When in doubt, improvise."

When she stepped through the doorway, the Doctor had to pull her back before she fell in. The door lead straight into an icy chasm.

The Doctor picked up a piece of doorknob and dropped it over the side. After a minute, they heard it land.

"That's quite a drop.", he said.

"Great.", Carter said sarcastically. "How the heck are we supposed to get down there?"

The Doctor thought about it, then got an idea. "Carter, do you trust me?"

She gave him a weird look. "Trust you? I just met you!"

"Do you trust me?", he repeated.

She took a deep breath. "... I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I? Yeah, I trust you."

"Good. Now, hold on tight!", the Doctor responded.

He then pulled her close, then dragged her along with him into the chasm, screaming, "_Geronimo_!"

Carter, on the other hand, just screamed.

* * *

><p>Carter assumed that they would be stains on the ice, but just before they hit the ground, they were stopped by a cushion of air. A moment later, they managed to get to the ground.<p>

"See? Now that wasn't so horrible.", the Doctor said chipperly.

"That was insane!", she said, teeth chattering. It was even colder down there than it had been back up in the room. "But how did you know that there would be a cushion of air to stop our fall?"

The Doctor didn't answer. Instead, he walked past her and down a corridor.

"Doctor? You_ did_ know that there was a cushion of air, right?", Carter asked. "_Right_? Doctor!"

When he didn't answer, Carter decided to drop it and just follow him.

"Here's today's big question: what are a race of ice creatures doing with a secret base underneath a military base in the middle of a desert?"

The two reached the end of the ice-covered corridor, which opened into a monumental space.

"Answer: To build_ that_.", Carter finished.

In the center of the monumental space, was a giant machine, made up of several hundred cryo-thermic generators. Underneath the machine, was a big hole.

"That is a lot of generators. But what are they doing with them all? And better yet, how did they bring all this stuff here without anybody noticing?", the Doctor asked, but not really talking to anyone in particular.

"They had help."

The Doctor and Carter whirled around to see General Stone and several other soldiers, pointing guns at them.

"Now, what part of 'don't go anywhere' didn't you understand?", Stone asked with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Stone and his men led the Doctor and Carter down an icy stairwell and down to the bottom of the mechanism. Waiting for them was the Cryovile's leader.<p>

"My lord.", Stone said. "I've brought you two spies. A soldier and the Doctor."

"**Good**.", said the Cryovile leader. It looked at the Doctor. "**And if you're actually the Last Time Lord, shouldn't you be dead?**"

"It's really a long story.", the Doctor said. "But enough about me. What are you, exactly?"

"**I am General R'n'kr, and we are the Cryovile!**", it explained.

"The Cryovile? Have you ever heard of a race known as the Pyrovile?", the Doctor asked.

"**Distant cousins.**", R'n'kr said.

"And why are you here?", the Doctor asked.

"**We are here because the Pyrovile destroyed our home world, Cryovillia! Those of us who were left went in search of a new world, to make ours. My fleet landed here on Earth.**" R'n'kr pointed to the machine. "**This device will send a beam of cryo-thermal energy straight to your planets core. Then your planet will be plunged into an eternal winter, making it the perfect home for my people!**"

"You can't do that!", the Doctor shouted. "This is a Level 5 planet!"

"Seven billion people live here!", Carter added. "They'll all die!"

"**If it means saving my people, I don't really care.**", R'n'kr responded.

"And you!", Carter shouted at Stone. "How could you betray your own species?"

"Simple.", Stone said. "I want to live. R'n'kr said that if I helped, he would allow me and my men to live among them."

"**Yes, about that...**", R'n'kr began.

The Cryovile general lifted his hand, and blasted Stone and his men with a mist. Stone and his men turned into ice, and shattered.

The Doctor and Carter were horrified.

"**He was a foolish to think I'd let a meatbag like him live among the Cryovile.**"

"Well, at least I now know you're completely insane.", the Doctor said. "Now, I'm giving you a choice. Either surrender, or I'll have to stop you."

"**Stop us? Ha! Prepare for a new world, Doctor!**", R'n'kr cackled.

With a gesture, another Cryovile activated the machine. With a great roar, the machine blasted a beam of bluish-white energy into the large hole underneath it.

R'n'kr looked back to the two and the Cryovile bodyguards. "**Leave them. They are no longer a threat. We will now watch the birth of a new Cryovillia!**"

The Cryovile left them and followed R'n'kr. Once they were gone, the Doctor grabbed Carter and raced over to the console.

"I've got to stop this, or else it'll be the second Ice Age up there!", the Doctor. "But I don't know how!"

"Couldn't you just, I don't know, reverse the polarity of the reactor? That always works in the movies!", Carter suggested, on the verge of panicking.

The Doctor stopped panicking himself. "Carter, you are an extremely irritating woman, but so, so brilliant!" He patted his pockets the gave an exasperated sigh. " Dang it! I don't have my sonic screwdriver! If I did, this would be so much easier! I'll just have to do it the hard way..."

As he rambled on, Carter reached into her own pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. (She was the one who took it away in the first place, remember?)

"Uh, Doctor?", she said.

"I'll just hack the code, send in a virus...", he rattled on, not paying attention to her.

"Doctor.", she said a little more forcefully.

"... and by crossing these wires, I can access the freezing mechanism...", he went on.

Carter then whacked him upside the head, shouting, "YO, DOC!"

The Doctor glared at her. "What the heck was that-" He stopped when she held up the screwdriver in his face.

"Of course, we could also use this.", he said, taking the screwdriver.

He activated it, running the green light along the console. Immediately, the beam of energy turned red, and the cavern began to shake.

"That should do it.", he said rather happily.

"Uh, Doctor?", Carter asked. "Since we reversed the polarity, won't the Cryovile-"

R'n'kr ran over with other creatures. "**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?**"

"I just reversed the polarity, which means things are about to warm up!", the Doctor said triumphantly. He then looked at Carter. "Speaking of which..."

"Run?", Carter suggested.

"Run.", the Doctor agreed.

And they did just that. They ran up the stairs to the top of the cavern, and back into the corridor. But the Doctor stopped when he heard R'n'k shout, "**Can you live with this on conscience! The death of another race?**"

The Doctor just stood there, watching as the cavern began to collapse. He was snapped out of it when Carter grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. They soon got back to where they had entered.

"Okay, smart guy. How are we supposed to get back up?", she asked.

"Remember that cushion of air we landed on?", the Doctor said. "It was made by some vents on the floor." He took out his screwdriver and scanned the floor. "If I just increase the power..."

He pulled Carter close. "Hold on!"

A huge gust of air sent them flying, and the Doctor maneuvered them back through the door. Once they landed, they race out of the cold room, down the hall, and back into the facility, just as an explosion came following. The Doctor shielded her from the blast.

Once the smoke cleared, Carter got up and said, "We did it. We won! Doctor that was amazing! Is this how it always is for you?"

At that moment, she realized that the Doctor had disappeared. "Doctor? Doctor, where'd you go?"

And of course, several soldiers chose _that_ moment to check to see what the explosion was.

* * *

><p>"You really expect me to believe all this, Benson?", Jameson asked.<p>

Carter was outside the facility. It was night time, and military personnel were swarming the place. Word had spread fast that there had been an explosion at Area 51.

"Yes, I do.", Carter said.

Jameson sighed and shook his head. "Listen, we didn't find any ice creatures. If it turns out that you were behind that explosion, you could be court-martialed. Just stay here while I talk with my superiors."

He walked off , and Carter sighed. So much for her military career. She began to aimlessly look around, but nearly did a double take. Standing behind a building, was the Doctor. He gestured for her to some over.

She looked around to make sure that no one was looking, then ran over to him. The second she got there, Carter whacked him upside the head.

"Ow!", the Doctor shouted. "Would you stop doing that?"

"You left me there all alone! They blame me for the explosion! I'm probably gonna go to prison!", she shouted.

"I'm sorry. I had to check on the TARDIS." He pointed behind him, and sure enough, there it was, only ten feet away. "She was okay. The file room I left her in wasn't touched by the explosion. Now, Carter, let me ask you. What do you think of what we did here tonight?"

"What we did? It was terrifying, dangerous, and not to mention insane...", she began. "But at the same time, it was exhilarating and fantastic. Why do you ask?"

"I ask because I have another question. Would you like to go traveling?", he said.

"Traveling.", Carter repeated.

"With me, that is.", the Doctor added.

"Travel where?"

"Anywhere you like. Any_when_ you like." He pointed to the TARDIS. "Did I forget to mention that the TARDIS is also a time machine?"

It took a second for the awe to break. "Why would you want someone like me traveling with you? Why not travel with your own people?", she asked.

"My people are gone.", the Doctor replied, gaining that sad look again. "My whole race is gone. There was a war, and we lost. Everyone lost. I'm the last Time Lord."

Carter lost her skepticism. "Oh. Sorry." (What else could she say?) Then she crossed her arms. "I thought you said that you weren't taking people with you anymore. That you were in a position where'd it be too dangerous."

"One thing you should know about me Carter, is that I lie. A lot."

"Then how will I know if you're ever telling the truth?"

The Doctor cradled her cheek in one hand. "You'll know." He removed his hand. "You see, when we were running, you had the look."

"What look?"

"Excitement, terror, wonder. Usually not a steady combination, but you had it all. I haven't met that many people who could have that expression on their faces. But the ones I have met who could, can handle being with me. So, Carter, here's your choice. Either go to prison, or see the universe with me."

She was silent, absorbing everything he has just said. This man was nuts... but maybe this was her chance to be more than just a soldier.

"I guess seeing the universe wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Brilliant! Come along then.", he said, turning to go into the TARDIS.

"Wait!", Carter said. "Could you give me a minute to go to my barrack? I need to pick up some stuff."

Right after that, she heard Jameson shout, "Carter? What are you doing? Get your court-martialed butt over here!"

She turned back to the Doctor. "On second thought, why wait?"

The Doctor smiled, and the duo raced over the TARDIS and stepped inside.

Once inside, Carter stared in shock. "Whoa."

"Impressive, isn't it?", the Doctor said, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"It's just... so much_ bigger_ on the inside.", Carter said.

The Doctor was now on the console. "Don't just stand there gaping. Come over here!"

Carter walked up to the console. "I'm sorry. This is a little weird."

"You'll get used to it.", he placed her hand on a lever, then put his hand over hers. "Carter Benson... welcome aboard."

Together, they flipped the lever, sending the ship shaking. Carter had no idea where they were going. But then again, when you're with the Doctor, you never know. It always catches you by surprise. And that's what makes it amazing.

***The Impossible Astronaut.**

****Aliens in London and The Eleventh Hour.**

***** Doctor Who: Dreamland.**

******The Fires of Pompeii.**

**Attention readers! I'm accepting ideas for possible episodes. And if I like it enough, I'll try to convert it into a story. But please, do your homework! I don't want to end up doing a place the Doctor's already been to!**


End file.
